The Next Level
by BlackFox12
Summary: Takes place after the events of Into Darkness. Spoilers for the new Star Trek film. Spock has a conversation with Kirk about what he did... if conversation is the right word. Contains slash and spanking. Don't like? Don't read


**The Next Level**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Star Trek franchise and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Spoilers for the new Star Trek film. Spock has a conversation with Kirk about what he did... if conversation is the right word

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers for the Star Trek 2009 film and the Star Trek 2013 film; some mentions of violence

**Pairing:** Spock/Kirk - slash

**Author's Note:** I just saw the new Star Trek film. This fic does contain spoilers, so if you haven't seen the film/don't want to be spoiled, don't read it yet

* * *

Kirk kept his eyes on his friend as McCoy checked him over for what felt like the thousandth time. Finally, unable to resist it, he rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Bones. Really. Would you stop prodding me?"

"You'd say you were fine if you were bleeding to death," McCoy grumbled, but he finally set his tools to one side. "I'd say you were incredibly lucky."

Kirk shook his head, knowing that luck had nothing to do with it. Faced with the prospect of dying, he hadn't been able to stare into death with the cockiness he'd always assumed would never leave him. That was maybe the first time in his life he'd ever realised that he felt fear, faced with a no-win scenario.

But he was willing to let McCoy believe he'd been brave up until the end.

McCoy glanced towards the door and then turned back to Kirk. "Spock's here again."

"Are you going to let him in?" Kirk wasn't that surprised. Spock had been in and out each day for the time McCoy had insisted on keeping him in for observation, despite the fact that he was fully recovered. Kirk had the feeling it was driven by concern he might start trying to experiment with his new abilities as much as making sure there were no medical issues.

McCoy looked at Kirk. "Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"I keep telling you I'm fine. It's not my fault you won't believe me."

McCoy didn't make a response to that and walked to the door. After exchanging a quiet word with Spock just outside the room, he stayed outside as the Vulcan stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "How are you feeling?"

"You've been asking me that every time you come to visit," Kirk said. "Are you sure you're not a robot?"

"I notice it hasn't taken you long to start insulting me again." Spock stepped over to the side of the bed, his eyes flicking briefly over Kirk's body before meeting his gaze. "You must be feeling better."

"Can you talk Bones into letting me out?" Kirk asked. "I promise I'm not going to blow anything up."

"I believe Doctor McCoy is more concerned with your health."

Kirk shrugged, dropping the idea of persuading Spock to speak to McCoy - he could always try again later. "I'm surprised you keep coming here to see me. Shouldn't you be spending time with Uhura?"

"Lieutenant Uhura and I are no longer together," Spock answered.

"What?"

"Are you having difficulty understanding, or did you just not hear me?"

"I heard you. I'm just not sure I..." Kirk cut himself off. "I mean, obviously it's the truth, since Vulcans don't lie, but..." He frowned, wondering why he was at a loss about how to finish his sentence. "I'm sorry to hear that. You couldn't figure out your difficulties?"

Spock shrugged. "I believe she felt there was someone I cared for more than her."

"I know I was out of it for two weeks, but did I really miss out on you meeting someone else?" Kirk was surprised by how much it bothered him that Spock was interested in another person. Surely he wasn't jealous?

Spock was silent for a few moments before saying, unexpectedly, "I was going to kill Khan."

"I guess you were still feeling, huh?"

Spock nodded. "I believed you were dead and I allowed my rage to overtake me. Before I met you, I only ever lost control of myself once, when I was still a child."

Kirk snorted softly. "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's making people angry." He wasn't sure what Spock was trying to say and cast a glance towards McCoy, who was still standing outside the room. Could he hear what was going on? Probably not - his friend didn't invade a patient's privacy without good cause. Or anyone's privacy, for that matter.

"You were prepared to sacrifice yourself."

Kirk refocused on Spock's face again. "Someone had to do it." He shrugged, trying not to think about how scared he'd been.

"And yet you were angry with me for choosing to let myself die," Spock said.

"That was different. There was a way to save you. The only way to save the Enterprise was for someone to have to die. We tried every other way. I made the call. It was my responsibility as Captain."

"That was not the only time you deliberately endangered yourself during our mission - and those times, you did have a choice."

"Are you serious?" Kirk asked. "I can't believe you're lecturing me for something you've done yourself."

"I do not intend to lecture you."

Kirk eyed Spock suspiciously. "Then why are you bringing this up?"

Spock didn't answer with words. He stepped forward until he was standing right next to the bed and then reached a hand out to take hold of Kirk's. Kirk, surprised by the physical touch - as well as how cold the Vulcan's hand was - immediately tried to tug his hand free. "Are you going to do a mind-meld with me?" he asked, confused.

"That's not what I have in mind." Spock sat down on the bed and used his grip on Kirk's hand to pull him forward and over his knees, trapping him with an arm around his waist.

Kirk froze for all of a moment before he started pushing against Spock's restraining arm, trying to get up. "You have _got_ to be joking!"

"Vulcans do not joke."

"I know that." Kirk darted a glance towards the door. "Bones wouldn't let you s...do this to a patient!"

"Doctor McCoy agrees with me that someone needs to step in."

That was enough to shock Kirk into stillness. McCoy was actually _supporting_ this? And even worse, he and Spock had _talked_ about it? Kirk started trying to get up again - but, of course, Spock was much stronger than he was. It was impossible to so much as budge the Vulcan's arm. "Let me up, Spock! I'm not kidding!"

"Neither am I."

Kirk jerked as the first hard slap landed right at the crest of his backside. He sucked in a sharp breath, shocked by how much it hurt. Sure, he knew Vulcans were stronger than humans - in theory, anyway. But he'd never thought about what it actually meant for him, apart from when he had to goad Spock into showing that he was emotionally compromised.

Even though it had been necessary, Kirk hadn't quite forgiven himself, especially after becoming closer to Spock. Well, _he_ thought they'd become closer. Apparently, Spock didn't feel the same way.

The next hard swat pulled Kirk out of his thoughts and he winced. The next two swats felt even harder, if that was possible, and he tried to jerk out of Spock's grip.

Spock didn't so much as loosen his hold on Kirk, or even let up on the swats. Frustration pricked at Kirk as he kicked his legs and squirmed around as much as the Vulcan's hold would allow him to. It didn't matter how much he moved around, though. Each swat landed harder than Kirk would have thought possible and he was startled to realise tears were beginning to prick at his eyes. "Let me up!"

"I have no intention of doing so until I'm ready." Spock spoke evenly in a mild tone, a stark contrast to the extra-hard swats he was delivering to Kirk's bottom and thighs.

Kirk winced, imagining he looked like a child in this position. A couple of harder swats to his sit spots made him throw his hand back, only to have it caught and held against his back. He blinked furiously, trying to force back the tears. The _last_ thing he wanted was to start crying in front of Spock. He turned to his biggest defence, trying to ignore the pain. "I know you don't like me, but I didn't think you'd do this!"

Spock paused the blazing smacks for a moment. "You are my friend, Jim. I believe you would have benefitted from this when you were much younger."

"I'm sure you're not allowed to say things like that. Isn't there some regulation against spanking your commanding officer? Or anyone?" Kirk considered checking all of the rules as soon as the crazy Vulcan stopped this and let him up. Then again, since Spock _was_ such a stickler for the rules, it would be just his luck that there was some obscure rule stating that a First Officer could spank his Captain under certain circumstances.

On some level, currently pushed far down, Kirk was pleased by Spock saying they were friends.

The spanking resumed and Kirk couldn't help jerking his legs. The pause hadn't been long enough for the heat to die down and Spock's hand hurt when it spanked over skin that was already sore, even through his trousers.

As much as Kirk tried to hold back his tears, he couldn't stop his eyes from filling as Spock began landing increasingly harder swats to his sit spots and thighs. He couldn't believe how much it hurt and buried his head in his free arm, trying to muffle the sounds of his tears.

Spock landed one last extra-hard swat and then stopped. Kirk was startled to find himself held against the Vulcan's chest, one cool hand gently rubbing over his back. The touch was more comforting than Kirk could have imagined and he let his head gently drop against Spock's shoulder, too exhausted to try and pull away. "I can't believe you did that to me," he muttered.

"The alternative seems to be your own recklessness taking you away."

"Taking me away from what? My crew? My ship?"

Spock paused before saying, "From me."

Kirk pulled back a little so that he could look into the Vulcan's eyes. "What?"

"You are the person I care about more than Lieutenant Uhura."

"I don't think you really understand human humour," Kirk informed him.

"I am not attempting human humour. I am telling you the truth," Spock stated. "When I watched you die, I couldn't choose not to feel. I was angry. All logical thought fled, leaving only thoughts of revenge."

"That doesn't necessarily mean... anything," Kirk said.

Spock sat quietly for a moment before asking, "Do you know what the term _T'hy'la_ means in the Vulcan language?"

Kirk had to think about it for a moment or two before he could dredge up the word in his mind. "It's a word used for friend or brother."

"It can also be used for a lover," Spock said. "Matings between two male Vulcans and two female Vulcans are not unheard-of. I know you care for me, because you risked jeopardising our mission to save my life. I am also aware, however, that your interest seems to lie more towards females. You do not need to be concerned if you don't feel the same way. It will not affect our professional relationship."

"And if I feel the same way?" Kirk asked.

"Do you?"

In answer, Kirk raised himself slightly, hissing at the pain even that slight movement caused. He ignored it, however, and touched his lips gently to Spock's. The next moment, he felt the Vulcan's arm tighten around him and pull him in closer as Spock deepened the kiss, one hand resting gently on the back of his neck.

After a few moments, Kirk gently pulled back to look into Spock's eyes. "Does that answer your question?"

A very slight smile touched Spock's lips. "I believe it does," he answered, before pulling Kirk in to kiss him again.

**The End**


End file.
